


Whispers (every rumor has a foundation)

by bicadyheron



Series: Cadnis One-Shots [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Romantic Fluff, Rumors, Short & Sweet, bi cady, bi cady heron, bisexul cady, cadnis - Freeform, janis is a lesbian, prompt, very pg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicadyheron/pseuds/bicadyheron
Summary: “People are going to start spreading rumors if you keep greeting me like this.”Though she was attempting to sound serious, the smile on Cady’s face made her gentle scolding entirely useless. The effect was only ruined farther as she failed to hold in a delighted laugh as Janis playfully spun her, catching her effortlessly when Cady stumbled, before continuing to twirl around with her in a playful spontaneous dance to music only the girl with the blonde ends could hear.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Cadnis One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Whispers (every rumor has a foundation)

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt from @write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr because I immediately got Cadnis vibes from it. So thank you to whoever runs that blog if they ever see this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this short but sweet bit of fluff. I don't believe any TWs are necessary but as always let me know if there are some I should add.

“People are going to start spreading rumors if you keep greeting me like this.”

Though she was attempting to sound serious, the smile on Cady’s face made her gentle scolding entirely useless. The effect was only ruined farther as she failed to hold in a delighted laugh as Janis playfully spun her, catching her effortlessly when Cady stumbled, before continuing to twirl around with her in a playful spontaneous dance to music only the girl with the blonde ends could hear.

Janis’s smile only grew wider and cheekier in response to Cady’s words, her sudden spins and dips becoming more and more complex as they danced on. In the early days of their friendship, such actions often left Cady stiff and giggling out of _nerves_ , rather than joy, but as time had passed and the two girls had grown closer, she’d learnt to enjoy Janis’s playful antics, knowing that she could always trust her to be there if she fell.

“Well, it’s too late for that, dear! They already whisper rumors and look at us in suspicion.” Janis cheerfully reminded the redhead, abruptly dipping her yet again and giggling in delight at the startled sound she made in response.

Huffing, Cady rolled her eyes with a smile, relaxing into Janis’s quick and familiar pace as she studiously ignored how inappropriate her location was. It wasn’t exactly like _that_ was particularly unusual either. Neither of them had ever been too fussed about social norms – Cady had lived in Africa for most of her formative years and Janis was... well, she was Janis.

“Yes, but at this rate, everyone is going to think it’s _true_.” The redhead responded dryly.

Instead of continuing their silly back and forth banter as Cady had expected, Janis came to a very sudden stop, catching her friend easily as she stumbled in surprise. Something about the change in the tall girl’s smile and the slight tightening of her grip made Cady focus on her even more intently than before, her heart beginning to pound as she finally allowed herself to register just how close Janis was holding her.

Despite knowing that whatever Janis was about to say was something she was genuinely serious about; Cady could never have anticipated the words that actually came out of her mouth.

Janis took a deep breath. “... And if I wanted them to be true?”

Cady looked up at her, suddenly completely oblivious to the fact that they were standing in the middle of the hallway with students streaming around them. Janis’s words rooted her to the spot and made everything else melt away.

“You’re just screwing with me, right?”

Despite her efforts, the disappointment was apparent on Janis’s face. The dark makeup and ripped clothing only took her air of confidence so far. The rest of the student body continued moving around the two girls in the middle of the hallway, staring in awe with arms still wrapped around each other. Cady was sure Janis could hear her heartbeat, sure everybody within the school could hear it, because it was the only thing she could hear.

“No... Cady, I’m dead serious.”

Their eyes locked for a long moment, Janis’s pleading, Cady’s stunned. Neither girl registered the halls emptying as people rushed out of school for the day, too wrapped up in their own internal tempests. The taste of anticipation stung in Cady’s mouth, her heart stuttering in her chest as she recalled all the times Janis had made her laugh, the rush she felt every time the taller girl swung her around in the hallway, the playful hugs just a little tighter than they needed to be that made her feel safe and loved.

A smile grew on her face, Janis still staring down at her, waiting for whatever response the other girl would give. Looking into her uncertain brown eyes gave Cady unexpected clarity.

“Well, okay, if you’re serious...” she pulled out of Janis’s embrace to look at her dead on. “would you be okay if I kissed you?”

Janis’s burgundy-painted lips parted slightly in shock, a nervous giggle escaping her. She ran her hands up Cady’s arms to rest on her shoulders, swaying them side to side awkwardly like they were back in middle school. The redhead steadied them, hands tightening around Janis’s waist as she lifted herself up to be level with Janis, smiling languidly as she leaned in.

And then they were kissing, slowly and tentatively, afraid to take it too far too soon. Cady pulled away, smiling softly up at Janis, who smiled back and swung her around playfully. She giggled as she let herself be twirled around the now-empty hallways, relishing in the delighted expression on her companion’s face.

“So are the rumors officially true?” Janis murmured softly, pulling Cady in for a hug that was identical to all their other hugs before – except now she didn’t have to ignore the warm, fluttery feelings bubbling up in her chest, just relishing in the feeling of Janis holding her close and not worrying about how anyone else was interpreting the affection.

Cady nuzzled into Janis’s jacket, taking in the scent that was uniquely Janis: floral and woody, reminiscent of roses and an art studio. “Yeah, they’re true.”

The taller girl pulled her in tighter. “You are... amazing.”

She couldn’t do anything but giggle, gazing into Janis’s eyes sparkling with awe and pure, unadulterated happiness. They danced around the hallway playfully, finally landing back in each other’s arms when they were tired out from laughing and swinging each other around. Cady smiled up at Janis, shifting up to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I’m glad the rumors had some truth to them.”

Her arms around Janis had never felt so right, and even in the gross fluorescent lighting of the high school hallway, it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, that's so fetch! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
